poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain
Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain is an upcoming new movie planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot The movie centers upon the brother and sister pair Tony and Tia, who initially know only their deceased adoptive parents' surname, Malone. The children, with their older cousin Crystal and her dog Amber helping them, are placed in an orphanage, where they face difficulties stemming from their strange psychic powers; Tony can telekinetically move objects with the aid of his harmonica, while Tia can communicate telepathically to Tony, commune with animals, experiences premonitions, and can also use minor telekinetic powers. She carries a "star case" with her at all times, which the children find contains a strange map. Tia has fragmented memories of her early childhood, including an accident at sea and a man she later remembers as the children's Uncle Bené (pronounced Ben-ay), whom they believe drowned during their rescue. During a field trip to see a movie, the two kids (along with Crystal and Amber) meet Pooh, Ash, Simba, Scooby-Doo, Genie, Iago, and the others and Tia experiences a premonition and is able to warn wealthy attorney Lucas Deranian, whom Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, the Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for, against a potentially dangerous accident. Deranian informs his employer, millionaire Aristotle Bolt, of the children's powers. Bolt, obsessed with the paranormal, demands that Deranian retrieves the children at all costs. Deranian's detective work leads him to the orphanage, where he poses as Tia and Tony's uncle, though not under the name Bené, and takes them to Bolt's mansion. Though initially suspicious of Bolt's motives, Tia, Tony, Pooh, Ash, Simba, Scooby-Doo, Crystal, Amber, Genie, Iago, and the others are lured in by the wealthy trappings of Bolt's home. Bolt eventually reveals that he has been monitoring the children via a closed-circuit television system and that he and Deranian are fully aware of their powers. The night of this revelation, Tia and Tony make an escape, making use of their powers to control a wild mustang, guard dogs, and the security fence. Bolt sends Deranian and a thug, Ubermann, after the children, along with Pooh, Ash, Simba, Scooby-Doo, Crystal, Amber, Genie, Iago, and the others. Tia, Tony, and the heroes hide out in a Winnebago owned by a crotchety widower named Jason O'Day. Initially negative towards the children and the others, Jason gradually begins to recognize their powers and the truth of their story; Tia's vague memories of a disaster at sea intrigue him. He agrees to take the children on the route indicated by Tia's star case, which leads them to a mountain known as Witch Mountain, home to unexplainable phenomena. Avoiding Bolt, the law and an incited mob convinced the children are witches, they eventually make their way up Witch Mountain, pursued by Deranian and Ubermann as well as Bolt in a helicopter. As their memories begin to fully return, the children realize their accident at sea did not involve a boat, but a spacecraft. Tony, Tia, Crystal, and Amber are actually of extraterrestrial origin; the double star emblem on the star case stands for a binary star system where their home planet was located. Having come to Earth because their own planet was dying, survivors of the journey made their way to Witch Mountain and formed a community to await the surviving children, each pair in possession of a star case to help them find their way to their new home. Tony, Tia, Crystal, and Amber are the first to reach their destination. The children (along with Crystal and Amber) are reunited with their Uncle Bené and board another spacecraft. When Bolt and the others leave in defeat, Jason witnesses the ship's return as it flies over him to say a final goodbye. Pooh, Ash, Simba, Scooby-Doo, Genie, Iago, and their friends ride off into the sunset to see what new adventure awaits the heroes. Trivia *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Crystal, Amber, Genie, Iago, Chanticleer, The Crime Empire, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The main reason why Crystal and Amber will guest star alongside Scooby-Doo and the gang in this film is because of the real film's two young main characters being aliens (although in human forms only) from a different planet. *This film actually takes place after Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, which explains Ash and his friends already knowing Crystal and Amber. *This film actually takes place after Bloom's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, which explains the Jungle Book Vultures already knowing Crystal and Amber. *In this film, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster will meet Crystal and Amber for the first time. Also, when Pooh, Ash, Simba, Scooby-Doo, and their friends reunite with Crystal and Amber, Ash will explain to Crystal and Amber that Iago is on the good side now, since Crystal and Amber faced Iago alongside Jafar in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. *As of right now, the only members of the Jungle Adventures Crew guest starring in this film are Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Genie. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh movies, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Lion King trilogy, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, the Pokémon movies, the Scooby-Doo movies, the Aladdin trilogy, Rock-a-Doodle, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Disney crossovers Category:Written Stories Category:Magical films